


It’s All for You

by zombz_comz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, M/M, Sad, Taka x mondo, both before and after chihiros death, danganronpa - Freeform, ishimondo - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombz_comz/pseuds/zombz_comz
Summary: He wasn’t anything without him.  Without Mondo, Taka didn’t feel complete.  All he could do was wait.And wait...And wait.....
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	It’s All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song “Video Games” by Lana Del Ray

If you’d told Taka that he, the Ultimate Moral Compass, would fall for someone who could be considered a thug, he would reprimand you and insist that he’d never stoop so low with his reputation. But here he was, fumbling in front of his best friend, Mondo Owada. The biker looked confused, watching the hall monitor rapidly flailing his hands in an attempt to get through the mumbling. 

“Listen bro, I dunno what you’re goin’ on about, but if ya don’t spit it out soon I’m gonna just leave-“

“I like you!”

The room was sickly quiet. Crimson eyes welled with tears, the white clothing Taka wore gaining small gray spots. 

“I understand by your silence that you don’t reciprocate my feelings, and that’s... alright. I’ll just leave.”

“Bro wait hold on!” Mondo reached out, grabbing Taka by his sleeve. The shorter man looked up confused, just as Mondo leaned down and connected their lips in a short kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but to them it was longer. 

“Listen, I feel the same way about ya. Don’t make random assumptions because my stupid ass can’t respond fast enough.” 

Taka knew then that this was something good. At this point, he didn’t care about whatever reputation he felt he had to hold. He only cared about his boyfriend. His amazing boyfriend. 

It was after Sayaka had been murdered by Leon that the class realized how dangerous the Killing Game was, and that no one was safe. Mondo insisted that he and Taka share a room to make sure that they weren’t going down without going down together. 

It wasn’t until late into the night that Mondo spoke to Taka, the two curled into each other intimately. 

“Hey. You know how the school hasn’t become too safe?” 

“Of course.” Taka huddled closer to Mondo before continuing. “You made a point of sharing a room because of it.”

“Ya, but that’s not the point. I just wanna let you know that I’m gonna be here for you, no matter what.” 

“Mondo-“

“Even if I have to die to keep you alive, I’ll do it. I swear on my life! I’ll-!” He was cut off by a soft pair of lips against his own. Mondo smiled into it, pulling away to trail soft butterfly kisses down the neck of his boyfriend. They weren’t filled with lustful intent, just adoration.

The two relished in moments like that. At least, until the trial for Chihiro Fujisaki. The trial ran for a while, Genocide Jack and Byakuya being ruled out as suspects slowly. However, the longer the trial lasted, the more the evidence pointed towards Mondo. 

Taka didn’t want to believe it. Everyone acted so confident in their decisions. At some point, Mondo gave up, admitting it was him. But Taka wouldn’t have it. 

“Bro! What’re you saying?”

Mondo looked down with a solemn look. “I got no choice man.. after hearing all that I gotta just... give up.” He then looked at the mascot, that damned mascot that ran the whole thing. “Go ahead Monokuma. Just get it over with. Ask for the god damned verdict.” 

Mondo’s voice sounded like poison with the last few words. Taka still wouldn’t believe it was over. 

“Roger that!” The Bear exclaimed, obviously taking joy in the situation. 

“Wait! Hold on!”

But it was time to vote. They had to. But Taka didn’t believe it was Mondo. HIS Mondo. The Mondo that had promised to protect him. He didn’t choose Mondo. Who he chose didn’t matter, it just couldn’t be Mondo. 

The results soon came back. And Mondo was guilty. Taka waited for the words to hear that the vote was wrong, but Monokuma took glee in announcing that Mondo, was, in fact, the blackened. What couldn’t be considered right was how mondo just stood, silent. 

“In case you were wondering, the vote was NOT unanimous! Kiyotaka chose the wrong answer! You’re treading very close to the danger zone Mr. Ishimaru! You need to be more careful!” 

Taka’s face only showed utter disbelief. “I-I refuse to believe it! There’s no way.. no way he would kill someone!”

That’s when he heard Mondo’s voice. “Sorry...”

“Wh-Why are you apologizing!?” That’s when he began to break down, tears tracking down his face. “Why why why why wHY WHY WHY?? Why did you do it!?” 

Mondo remained silent, so Monokuma spoke on his behalf. Of what happened to Mondo’s brother, and why he killed Chihiro out of jealousy of him being stronger because of how he wanted to prove his worth and become stronger. Mondo had begun to recall the story at one point, taking over for Monokuma. 

Taka listened in silence, tears continuing to run. Before long, Mondo was dragged off to his execution, and Taka watched. He watched as Mondo rode his bike in loops, feeling his breath hitch when the electricity cracked at the top of the cage. All that was left of Mondo was that damned butter that Taka didn’t even dare to look at. 

The entire situation left him empty. They did find Chihiro’s AI, also known as Alter Ego. It contained memories and a form of Mondo, but Taka wasn’t interested. 

Taka didn’t care about his safety afterwards. When he received the letter to meet someone later at night, he knew what would happen. But it was going to be worth it. He just wanted to be with his Mondo. 

So when he felt the few seconds of pain go the head after being hit with what was later classified as one of the Justice Hammers, he didn’t mind. 

When he opened his eyes, it was misty. He was somewhere where it was white and misty. That’s when he heard the voice call from the distance. 

“Taka!” 

Taka stood up, hand to his head. When he pulled it down, there was the pink complexion of his blood. Of course. That wasn’t what made him jump though. What made him jump was the hug he was enveloped into. He slowly melted into it, feeling his eyes fill with tears. 

He didn’t know what the afterlife was, or what it entailed, but as long as he had Mondo, he’d be fine.


End file.
